Description: The Baculovirus Expression System will be used for expression of recombinant proteins in eukaryotic cells This eukaryotic expression system encompasses many of the post-translational modification pathways, allowing the production of recombinant protein which is antigenically, immunogenically, and functionally similar to the native protein (e.g. MLCK, MAPK). Also, the majority of this overproduced protein remains soluble in the insect cells and the viral genome is relatively large (130 kbp) and thus can accommodate large segments of foreign DNA ( e.g. myosin heavy chain, CaD, etc.). The dual-promoter co-expression vector (e.g. p2Bac) permits simultaneous expression of two recombinant proteins (e.g., myosin heavy chain and light chains). This core will serve Projects 1, 2-A and 2-C.